femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shsdss5043/Artemisia (300: Rise Of An Empire)
' Artemisia '(Eva Green) is the secondary antagonist in "300: Rise of an Empire". In her young age, her family was slaughtered by Greek hoplites. Artemisia was taken captive and suffered terrible physical and sexual abuse at the hands of the Greeks. Left for dead on the streets, a Persian official found her and took pity on her. She was subsequently raised and trained by the Persians, and the young girl proved to be a capable warrior. She grew in favor of the Persian King, Darius, when she effortlessly murdered his enemies. Upon hearing of Darius injury at Marathon, Artemisia arrives in time to hear his final words to his son Xerxes. He advises him to end the campaign in Greece, declaring that only the gods can defeat the Greeks. Hearing these words, she pulls the arrow from Darius' chest, seemingly to end his suffering, but actually to end his speech. Artemisia still lusts for vengeance against the Greeks, and subsequently twists these words. She advises Xerxes that he must become a God-King in order to invade Greece. Once Xerxes has completed his transformation, Artemisia secretly murders all of Xerxes' closest allies so he will trust only her. She watches gleefully as Xerxes appears before his people and announces to them that he shall make war on Greece. Artemisia is seen in command of the Persian fleet. When a Persian commander fails to impress her, she has him killed and thrown overboard. During the battle with the Greeks, she appoints Artafernes as her second in command. After General Bandaris failure, she has him thrown into the sea tied with metal bracelets, and replaces him with General Kashani. Artemisia realizes that she has found a worthy opponent in Themistocles and sends her troops to request Themistocles' presence. He accepts and the two meet on neutral waters. Artemisia compliments him on his strategies and recent victories, and offers him a place at her side as her lieutenant. Themistocles seems intrigued, and the two have violent sex with one another in the process, but he still rejects her offer nonetheless. Artemisia angrily sends him away, promising him retribution. At the Battle of Artemisium, she is seen firing arrows with deadly accuracy at the Greeks, and ends up killing Scyllias. She soon sets the Greek ships ablaze when she orders her men to pour oil into the sea. When she looses a fire arrow at Themistocles' ship, she presumes him dead in the resulting explosion. While Artemisia is with Xerxes in Athens, Xerxes gloats that Themistocles was weak. Artemisia bitterly disagrees, stating that had Themistocles joined her, she could have laid the whole world at Xerxes' feet. Ephialtes arrives and informs Xerxes of the Greek fleet gathering at Salamis. Artemisia inquires as to who is leading them, and learns that it is none other than Themistocles. She immediately prepares for battle. Xerxes however cautions her, fearing it may well be a trap. Artemisia indignantly replies that she is more experienced in naval warfare, while Xerxes angrily retorts that it was he who achieved victory at Thermopylae and destroyed Athens. Artemisia dismisses these victories, stating that killing the Spartans made them martyrs, while razing Athens simply destroyed the only thing of value in Greece. Xerxes strikes her to the ground for this insolence. Artemisia is seemingly shocked for a moment, but she regains her feet and calmly assures him that she will conquer the Greeks. Xerxes reprimands her as he is the King, but she replies that it was she who provided him the safety and success of his reign. While they converse, she sees the arrival of the Spartans, and Themistocles disarms her. He warns her that she has lost, but she replies that she is ready to face death. He then offers for her to surrender, but she rejects him and tries to fight him. She is subsequently impaled in the stomach by Themistocles, and dies from this wound.At the Battle of Salamis, Artemisia leads her troops into battle and slays many Greeks. Eventually, she is confronted by Themistocles. He tells her that he still refuses to join her, and she angrily fights him. However, Themistocles forces her onto the defensive, parrying her blows and punching her in the face. Impressed, Artemisia renews her attack and wounds his leg. The two are then locked in a stalemate, with their swords at each others' throats. Her depiction varies greatly from the historical Artemisia who, in reality argued against sailing into the straits and survived the Persian Wars.She is played by Eva Green, Caitlin Carmichael at 8 years old and Jade Chynoweth at 13 years old. Artemisia is depicted as a ruthless individual. Like Themistocles, she is a master tactician in warfare. Her brutality in combat is also worthy of note, slicing apart the Greek forces with obvious glee. She is short tempered and does not tolerate failure of any kind. Her cold exterior stems from her childhood abuse. For years she has harboured deep resentment for the Greeks. To ensure she would enact revenge on them she manipulated Xerxes into continuing the war with them. She is incredibly perceptive, able to identify characteristics in certain individuals. She is able to single out an intruder on her ship, and quickly deduce the capabilities of her enemy Themistocles. She fought the latter to a stalemate, able to fight with dual blades. Despite her obvious flaws Artemisia is not completely amoral. She was devastated by the death of her King, Darius, who had somewhat been a father figure to her. In her frustration she vented how she felt so alone, expressing her desire for a man she could trust, who could stand by her side as her equal. Artemisia saw as much in her enemy, Themistocles. She was so impressed with him that she tried to sexually seduce him. When he rejected her offer, she was enraged. Even after she thought him dead she did not celebrate; rather she was bitter over her failure to sway him. Gallery ' tumblr_n2vka4l0VA1qim9hqo4_250.gif tumblr_ojs8akgLqv1qjzl40o1_250.gif tumblr_n8nnwfVPy71s9rhvro2_250.gif tumblr_my4ffdXh2A1r6zm9ao5_250.gif tumblr_nfh8wbMPkx1qhkkp7o3_250.gif dsdasdaeawwqe3.gif 300-rise-of-an-empire-2014-movie-review-artemisia-kisses-decapitated-head-eva-green.jpg tumblr_oga1jnVyHh1r5upv7o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_oga1jnVyHh1r5upv7o6_r2_250.gif tumblr_na0zh20hiD1qeijvdo6_r1_250.gif vsdfsfdfe.gif tumblr_niio1iyWd41reyogxo2_500.gif tumblr_n8nnwfVPy71s9rhvro7_250.gif tumblr_n2hamyoDCn1qc2pfbo4_500.gif 25resdfv2342V§QAR.gif ' Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Fate: Deceased